


The Eldest Salvatore

by The_Winter_Sxldier



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Hybrid - Freeform, Lovers, Originals - Freeform, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Winter_Sxldier/pseuds/The_Winter_Sxldier
Summary: TVD Season 2-???Klaus Mikaelson/OC





	1. Reyna Lilian Salvatore

Name:

Reyna Lillian Salvatore

Nicknames:  
Rey (Most)

Love, Sweetheart, My Love (Klaus)

Alias:  
Lilly Austin, Reyna Wolf, Amelia Pond, Alexandra Shawn, Hanna Smith, Danielle Erikson

Birthplace:  
Mystic Falls, Virginia

Born:   
May 31, 1837

Age:  
27/174

Turned by: Klaus Mikaelsons blood in 1864 a few months before her brothers

Status:   
Undead

Species:  
Human (Originally)   
Vampire (Currently, Klaus' bloodline)

Family:  
Silas (Distant Paternal Ancestor)  
Unnamed Doppelgänger's of Silas (Distant Paternal Ancestors)  
Giuseppe Salvatore † (Father)   
Lillian Salvatore † (Mother)   
Damon Salvatore (Younger Brother)   
Stefan Salvatore (Younger Brother)   
Unnamed Paternal Half-brother †  
Zachariah Salvatore †( Paternal Half-Nephew)   
Zachariah's Unnamed Son † (Paternal Half-Nephew)  
Joseph Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)   
Joseph's Unnamed Son † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)  
Zach Salvatore † (Distant Paternal Half-Nephew)

Cause of Death:  
Stabbed

Killed by:   
Herself (to complete the transition)

Height:  
5' 11"

Hair Color:  
Red

Eye Color:   
Green

Played by: Karen Gillan

Paring: Klaus Mikaelson

Reyna's Daylight Jewelry all given to her by Klaus:  
Ring:

Necklace:

Bracelet:


	2. Chapter 1

** Reyna **

My boyfriend of 150ish years Niklaus or Nik as I call him just walked into our apartment with a look on his face, that is his I want you to do something for me look.

I give him a look back "What do you want me to do?" he looks at me with a raised eyebrow "what makes you think I want you to do something sweetheart?" I give him a smirk "well you have that look on your face that tells me you want something"

He gives in "okay I heard a rumor that there is a human doppelganger in Mystic Falls, I just need you to go and confirm it and keep an eye on her, make sure she doesn't get herself killed before I'm ready for her... and I also heard that your brothers are there and just keep me updated on things that involve the doppelganger" I roll my eyes and sigh "fine but Nik you so owe me big time for this I hate that town and you know that and basically, you want me to play both sides be a double agent? They think i'm on their side but I'm really reporting back to you?"

He gives me a smile, it's the smile that always makes me weak in the knees that he reserves just for me. He pulls me into him and presses his lips against "yes and I promise I will make it up to you my love"

"when do I leave?" "in the morning" I smirk at him "well seems we have some time to kill before I have to leave for god knows how long" Nik catches the glint in my eye and wraps his arms around my waist and flashes us into our bedroom.

** Next Morning **

I am up and ready to go by 8 the next morning Nik and I are standing outside of my car all my thing are in the back and I pout at him "I'm gonna miss you so much Nik" he smiles "I'll miss you too sweetheart, but its only for a little bit" "I know I'm just not used to being away from you for so long, I have been by your side constantly since I was turned" He smiles down at me "I know my love but I'll be there before you know it"

I lean up and press a kiss to his lips before getting into the car and driving towards my hellhole of a hometown Mystic Falls, Virginia. Well, it will be fun to mess with my younger brothers they don't even know I'm a vampire .... They both think I'm dead I have done well to avoid them... except for Stefan in the 20s when he and Bekah were in love but Nik compelled him to forget us.

Well, this should be fun.

A few hours later I pull up in front of the Salvatore Boarding House, I kill the engine and step out of my car walking right into the house without even knocking I mean it is the Salvatore Boarding House and I am a Salvatore.

Then I see her the doppelganger, I smirk might as well have some fun with this "ohhh you are far too innocent looking to be Katherine.... So, who are you?" she looks confused "you know Katherine? I'm Elena Gilbert"

Nik said I have to look after her so why not pretend to be her friend and gain her trust. I give her a friendly smile "yeah, unfortunately, I've met the manipulative bitch and I am Reyna Salvatore, Damon and Stefan are my younger brothers"

She looks confused again "then how come they've never mentioned you?" I shrug "well they both think I'm dead and it hurts too much to talk about... speaking of my baby bros where are they?" "Stefan is upstairs, and Damon is at the grill"

I nod at her shooting her a smile "okay so looks like Stef gets the news first" then I use my vampire hearing to find Stefan's room and flash up there I open the door and walk in I notice that he isn't in the room, so he must be in his bathroom.

I grab one of his journals and kick back on his bed being the nosey big sister that I am, I start reading the journal while waiting on him to finish whatever he's doing and come back into his bedroom. 

I hear him walk out but I don't look up from the journal that is covering my face "Elena?" I smirk sitting up still holding the journal in front of my face "guess again baby brother" I sit the journal down and notice his face drain of all color and he looks like he's seen a ghost "Rey?"

I shoot him a smile "the one and only baby bro" "but how?" I smirk and flash my fangs at him "same as you only I was turned 3 months before and Damon and it wasn't by Katherine" "then who turned your?" I shrug acting like o don't know "I don't know, I was alone when I woke up"

I smile at him "now come here and give your big sister a hug" Stefan smiles and walks over and hugs me "where are you and Elena headed?" "To meet Damon at the grill wanna come?" I shake my head "Nah I'll save the reunion with Damon for later" he nods "okay well I'll see you later Rey"

I wait until after Stefan and Elena are gone before I get my stuff out of the car and pick out a room. Once I get everything settled I call Nik.   
N: Hello my love  
R: the rumors are true... There is a human Doppelgänger and of course, my naive little brothers are wrapped up with her  
N: well then we won't be apart for very long then and that makes it easier for you to gain her trust and to look after her  
R: I know I am working on befriending her  I will keep you updated on the progress  
N: alright my love... I have to go meet with my witches  
R: okay Nik I'll call you later I love you  
N: I love you too Rey   
Then I hang up the phone and fall back on my bed god I miss him already this is going to be a long few weeks.

I get up and decide to go to the grill anyway just because I'm bored and I want to see Damon, we were always very close as children only being born two years apart we were partners in crime always causing trouble.

\-----  
Here is the first chapter   
Hope you guys like it

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Reyna**

I just pulled up to the grill I cut the car off and double check my hair and makeup in the rearview mirror before I step out of my black BMW convertible.

       

I push the doors to the grill open and I strut in like I own the place, I see Damon with Stefan, Elena, and two other girls and I am praying that Stef hasn't told Damon about me yet, because that would take the fun out of this.

I walk over with a smirk and slip into the empty seat beside Damon, before snatching the glass of bourbon out of his hand and taking a sip of it.

He turns his head about to say something until he sees me his eyes widen "Reyna?" I give him a smirk "in the flesh little brother"

Then the blonde at the table looks at me and then at Damon then back at me again "wait I'm confused who are you?" "I'm Reyna Salvatore I am Damon and Stefan's older sister" "they've never mentioned you" "that's because up until today they both thought I was dead... So that is most likely why blondie... Names I only know Elena, Damon, and Stefan... I met Elena at the Boarding House earlier"

The blonde girl smiles at me "I'm Caroline" the dark-skinned girl gives me a weary smile "Bonnie Bennett"  I smile at her "you're one of Emily's descendants... Emily and I were very good friends"

I look at Caroline "what's your last name?" "Forbes, Caroline Forbes" "ahhhh you're one Williams descendants my father tried to arrange a marriage between me and William but I wasn't interested and I got out of it"

Damon laughs "Rey could talk her way out of anything if she didn't want to do it, especially with our father" I shrug at Damon's statement "back in the day I was a big-time daddies girl.... All I had to do was bat my eyes at him and he would do whatever I wanted"

I take another drink of Damon's bourbon before sliding it back to him I look at Caroline and Bonnie "it was lovely to meet you both" I turn to Damon "and Damon it was nice seeing you again but I am going home and taking a bath and going to bed... It's been a long ass day and I am exhausted"

I walk out of the grill and back to my car and I drive back to the Boarding House.

Once I got out of the bath and ready to go to bed I hear Nik's ringtone which totally isn't As Long As You Love Me by the Backstreet Boys.....

R: hello  
K: hello my love, hope I'm not catching you at a bad time?  
R: not at all I just took a bath and was getting ready to go to bed it's been a long day  
K: I just wanted to see how things were going  
R: good going off without a hitch and nobody has a reason to doubt me as long as I don't let the witch touch me  
K: good I'm happy to hear that I know you'll handle it if need be  
R: I will handle it if it comes to that but I will not give myself away, they can hate me if they want but I will not go against you Nik  
K: I know you won't my love  
R: someone just got home so I gotta go but I love you Nik  
K: I love you too Rey

I hang up the phone and hook it up to the charger on the nightstand and I get comfortable and go to sleep.

**Next Morning**

I get up and get dressed and walk downstairs u see Damon, Stefan, and Caroline in the living room "what's going on here?"

Damon looks at me "apparently Katherine is in town" I walk into the room "ohhh do tell" Stefan looks at her "what was the message?" "Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood"

Damon looks at Caroline "tell them the rest of it" "tonight at the masquerade ball"

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard" "she's running scared what she did to Jenna was desperate, she out if tricks" I decide to contribute "I wouldn't underestimate her Damon" Stefan nods agreeing with me " Rey's right we have to play this smarter than her"

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" I shake my head "nope she is not going anywhere near that stone" "No Katherine's not getting dick, I've had it I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm going to kill her tonight"

"You're not going to kill her," Stefan says stepping towards Damon "don't give me that goody goody crap" Damon retorts "you're not going to kill her" Stefan repeats "oh really?" Damon challenges.

"Because I am" ohhh go Stef but I know their little plan will fail one way or another they won't kill her because she'll have a plan in place to prevent it but I'm not going to say a word and just let this play out.

I need to tell Nik about Katherine the next time I talk to him, he will want to know of her whereabouts.

Stefan called Bonnie and then some guy I learned was Elena's little brother Jeremy showed up and was told the plan along with Alaric who is a vampire hunter and Damon's best friend and now Caroline just let Bonnie in.

Stefan looks at Bonnie "hey you brought the grimoire thank you" Bonnie looks around "what's going on?" Jeremy walks through "we're gonna kill Katherine"

Stef looks at her "I can explain" "please" "we're gonna kill Katherine" Stef repeats what baby Gilbert said.

Bonnie is staring at Stef while Alaric is explaining to Damon how to use a stake gun thing. I am just standing back watching.

\-----  
Here is Chapter 2   
Hope you guys like it  



	4. Chapter 3

**Reyna**

After the plan has been made and everyone had dispersed to do their own thing until tonight I finally get a few minutes alone.

Which means I can inform Nik of what I have learned thus far.

So I call him.

N: hello love  
R: hey Nik.. I have some information that I know you will like   
N: Hmmm and what would that be my love?  
R: Katherine is here in Mystic Falls.... The moonstone is also here and by the end of the night, it will be locked up in a tomb with Katherine... I'll make sure of that myself  
N: my, my sweetheart you have been busy   
R: well I'm only doing what I was tasked to do and I'm kinda enjoying playing both sides, it's kinda exciting.... I have to go get ready there is a masquerade ball tonight  
N: alright my love I will talk to you soon and hopefully see you soon as well  
R: I know I hope so too love you  
N: love you too Rey

I hang up the phone and I go through my closet ugh where's Bex to go shopping with me when I need her? Oh yea,h that's right Nik has her daggered in a box somewhere.

I decided that call Caroline who I have a feeling I'm going to get along really well with.

C: hello?  
R: hey Caroline   
C:  Reyna hi what can I do for you?   
R: you want to help me pick out a dress for tonight?   
C: sure I'll meet you at the dress shop in town?   
R: that would be great thanks so much  
C: no problem see you In a bit

Then we hang up.

I walk out to my car and I drive to the dress shop she was talking about and I meet Caroline out front. She smiles at me "couldn't find a dress?" I shake my head"nope"

We walk into the shop and start looking at dresses and after about an hour of looking we find the perfect dress for me, it's short black and lacey and it's perfect once we get the dress I head back to the boarding house to start getting ready for the masquerade ball.

Once I get dressed and everything ready I decided to take a picture to send to Nik of my outfit for tonight.

       

After I sent the picture my phone rings.

R: Hey Nik  
N: Hello my love  
R: what do you think of my dress for the masquerade party?  
N: you look stunning.....absolutely gorgeous but that's nothing new, my love, you will be without a doubt the most beautiful woman at the party tonight. I just wish I could be there to see you in person  
R: I wish you were here too, I miss you  
N: I miss you too my love, it won't be much longer now I promise  
R: Alright, I have to go.... I don't want to be late for the party, I'll call you when I have more for you  
N: alright my love

Then we hang up and I grab my little clutch purse and head out to my car and head to the Lockwood's where I the masquerade ball is being held.

I get into the party and right off the bat I Katherine pretending to be Elena, so I walk over to her "oh my gosh Elena, you look great... I love your dress" I can tell she's faking the smile she gives me "Reyna, you look great too"

That's when I lean in closer and lower my voice "whatever you are planning to do tonight you will fail... I promise" she gives me an innocent smirk "and who is going to stop me? You?" I shoot her back a smirk "on no not me, but you are screwed when Klaus gets here... and he does know you're here" she scoffs "what are Klaus' little bitch now?"

I chuckle "oh no sweetheart I am so much more than 'his little bitch' as you put it.... I'm the person that he trusts the most, I'm his right hand" "do your brothers know you're going to betray them?" I smirk at her again "what do you think? And even if you try and tell them who are they more inclined to believe? Me their loving big sister or you? So if you know what is good for you, you'll keep our little talk to yourself, now enjoy the rest of your night Katherine"

I walk away from here with a smirk on my face... don't think I didn't catch the flash of fear I saw in her eyes when I brought Nik up ohhh now that is a feeling that I love putting fear in people like that it's such a rush.

A little while later I walk outside to see Elena bleeding and Bonnie standing with her. Katherine had a witch link her to Elena... see her plan B.

I walk up to them with a look of false confusion "oh my god what happened?" Bonnie looks at me "Katherine had Elena linked to her but its fine now the link is broken" I give Elena a fake concerned smile "oh my god you poor thing, let me walk with you back to your car" she nods "okay" then her phone rings, it's her brother she answers it and I kind of tune out after that, then everything goes black.

I wake up on a couch beside Elena who is still unconscious I see a man starting at the cut on her forehead I roll my eyes when I see a woman with a pixie cut hairstyle walk in I smirk "of course Rose and Trevor" Rose looks at me "how do you know our names?" I smirk even wider "oh trust me, Rose, I know a lot of things... like how screwed you are for kidnapping me" then Elena wakes up "What do you want?" but Trevor shushes her, but she keeps talking "Please, I'm hurt." He is staring at the cut on her forehead again "I know. Just a taste."

Rose stops him as he is about to bite her "Trevor! Control yourself." Trevor rolls his eyes "Buzzkill" then he leaves the room.

Elena looks at Rose "What do you want with me?" Rose looks at her kind of surprised "Oh my god, you look just like her." "But I'm not. Please, whatever you" Elena pleads but Rose cuts her off "Be quiet!" "But I'm not Katherine. My name is Elena Gilbert; you don't have to do this." Rose rolls her eyes and snaps "I know who you are, I said be quiet." But Elena doesn't take the hint "What do you want?"

Rose slaps her hard. Elena falls on the couch, unconscious. "I want you to be quiet." I smirk at Rose "thank you she was getting rather annoying" I follow Rose into the other room "you know... all I have to do is make one phone call and both of you are dead, you may want your freedom but kidnapping me is not the way to get it"

Rose looks at me "what do you mean?" I tsk at her "Rose darling.... Kidnapping Klaus' girlfriend/right-hand woman is not the way to get your freedom from him... it's the way to piss him off further resulting in both of your deaths"

I smirk smugly at her "ohhh dopplelious is up, so go on with your conversation" Rose looks at me warily before Rose and Trevor start talking again "So that's it, Trevor. He either got it or he didn't. We just have to wait." "Look, it's not too late. We can leave it here. We don't have to go through with this." "I'm sick of running!" "Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." "Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal, we're free." Ohhh so they called Elijah well this should be interesting.

and then Elena steps on a creaky floorboard and Rose calls out "You! There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Elena looks at her "Who's Elijah?"

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose tells her and lets out a snort and they all look at me "what? Elijah is a buzzkill, but he is a buzzkill that you don't want to piss off"

\------

Here is Chapter 3  
Hope you guys like it 


	5. Chapter 4

**Song of the Chapter is Babe by Sugarland Ft. Taylor Swift**

**Reyna**

They all look at me, I shrug "what it's true?" Rose looks at me "and you are disrespecting one of the oldest vampires ever why?" I smirk at her "because I can and there is not a damn thing he can do about it because he knows his brother would literally kill him if he laid a hand on me. I am literally untouchable and almost everybody knows that.... Like they know who is coming after them if they touch me in any way and it's not just one person they have to worry about it's three... three very old and pissed off vampires... I love my life "

After my little display of power to Rose, Elena is back to asking questions "why am I here?" Rose rolls her eyes "You keep asking me these questions like I'm gonna answer them." But Elena persists "Why won't you?"

"That's another one." Elena rolls her eyes and gives in sort of "You got me, okay? It's not like I can go anywhere. The least you can do is tell me what you want with me."

Rose shrugs "I personally want nothing; I'm just a delivery service." "Delivery to who? Elijah?" Elena questions "Two points to the eavesdropper." Rose tells her sarcastically "Who is he? Is he a vampire?" Elena once again asks another question.

"He's one of the vampires, the originals," Rose tells her, I decide to keep my mouth shut for a bit and see where this goes because why not,

Elena looks at Rose "What do you mean the originals?" I can Rose is starting to get a little annoyed with all the questions "Again with the questions. Haven't the Salvatore's been teaching you your vampire history?"

Elena looks at her intrigued "So you know Stefan and Damon?" "I know of them." Rose corrects then continues "A hundred years back, a friend of mine tried to set me up with Stefan. She said he was one of the good ones. I'm more of a sucker for the bad boys though but I digress."

"Who are the originals?" Elena asks again, I just smirk as Rose explains it to her "Trevor and I have been running for 500 years. We're tired, we want it over. We're using you to negotiate ourselves out of an old mess."

"But why me?" "Because you're a Petrova Doppelgänger. You're the key to breaking the curse." Rose tells her "The curse? The sun and the moon curse?" I have to hold in the snort of laughter that wants to come out because I know the truth the sun and moon curse is fake.

"Oh, you do know your history." "What do you mean I'm the key? The moonstone is what breaks the curse."

I smirk and interject myself into the conversation "No sweetie, the moonstone is what binds the curse. The sacrifice is what breaks it." She looks at me "The sacrifice?" I smirk at her again "Yes the sacrifice the blood of the doppelgänger. You're the doppelgänger. Which means, to break the curse, you're the one who has to die."

I look at Rose smugly with a look that says I know something that you don't. Elena looks at me "how do you know about that and your brothers don't?" "of sweet innocent little Elena, I know a lot of things that my little brothers don't know... I'm the smart one Elena... you will come to realize that at some point that I am not someone you want to make an enemy of and that is all you need to know on the matter"

"tell me more" Elena demands as Trevor walks back into the room "Captivity has made her pushy, eh? What do you want to know doppelicious?"

"Who were you running from?" Elena asks again, I roll my eyes getting slightly annoyed by all her questions, but I keep my mouth shut so that I can do the job I was assigned to do.

"The Originals." Trevor tells her "Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?" "The first family, the old world. Rose and I pissed them off." "Mm-hmm." Rose clears her throat and Trevor corrects himself "Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead."

"What did you do?" "He made the same mistake countless others did: he trusted Katerina Petrova," Rose tells her

"Katherine." "The one and only, the first Petrova Doppelgänger," I smirk again not saying a word but knowing that she is the second doppelganger not the first. "I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked ever since." Trevor continues

Rose looks at Elena "Which is why we're not gonna make the same mistake again."

Trevor walks back into the room again he looks panicked that means that Elijah is here "He's here! This was a mistake." Rose looks at him "No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." "No! He wants me dead, Rose!" Rose looks at him again "He wants her more." I smirk oh Trevor is going to die in one of Elijah's dramatic scenes and it will be brilliant "I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here." Rose grabs his shoulders "Hey! What are we?" Trevor looks at her "We're family, forever."

Someone knocks on the door.

Elena looks at Trevor "You're scared" I smirk at her "oh you are damn right he is" Rose looks at Trevor "Stay here with her and don't make a sound" she walks out of the room to go and meet with Elijah and being me, I listen in on what they are saying "Rose-Marie. Is there somewhere we can talk?" "Yes, in here. You have to forgive the house." Rose tells him.

"Oh, no, what's a little dirt? I completely understand. So tell me, what is it that gives you the courage to call me?" "I wanted my freedom. I'm tired of running. You in a position to grant me that?" "I have complete authority to grant pardon to you and your little pet. What is his name these days? Trevor. If I so see fit."

"Katerina Petrova?" Rose tells him in a questioning tone "I'm listening." "She didn't burn in the church in 1864." "Continue," Elijah tells her

"She survived." "Where is she?" Elijah questions her "You don't seem surprised by this." Rose sounds surprised.

"Oh, when you called and invited me into this armpit of civilization, which is a mere three hours from the town we know as Mystic Falls, I surmised it had everything to do with Katerina. Do you have her in your possession?"

"No, but I have better. I have her doppelgänger." I have a feeling Elijah is going to make my job here a whole lot harder than it needs to be. "That's impossible, her family line ended with her. I know that for a fact."

"The facts are wrong," Rose told Elijah.

"Well, show her to me." Elijah tells her well more like demands "Elijah, you are a man of honor, you should be trusted but I want to hear you say it again." "You have my word that I will pardon you," I smirk he said he would pardon Rose not Trevor just Rose, so I was right Trevor is going to die. "Follow me."

A seconds later they walk into the room where Elena, Trevor and I are waiting I am staying back out of the way, so Elijah won't notice me at first. Elijah looks at Elena. He's surprised and rushes over to her. He looks at her and smells her neck. "Human. It's impossible. Hello there. We have a long journey ahead of us. We should be going."

Elena looks at Rose. "Please, don't let him take me." I roll my eyes knowing that I am going to have to step in because with the little falling out between Nik and Elijah I doubt he wants to see Nik break the curse.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah walks towards Trevor "I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor tells him pleading for forgiveness "Oh no, your apology's not necessary." "Yes, yes, it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you." Elijah gives him a little smirk "Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness." Trevor pleads again "So granted." Trevor smiles but Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off his body. Rose cries. Elena is shocked. And I let out a little giggle "Ohhh the was dramatic... I knew it was going to be and you did not disappoint Elijah"

Elena looks at me "you knew Trevor was going to get killed and you didn't say anything?" I smirk at her "yes I knew and no I didn't anything because where's the fun in that?" Elijah looks at me "Rey"

I give him a smirk "Hello Elijah... it's been a long time" he nods "it has, I'm surprised you're here and not glued to his side like usual" I smirk even wider "well I am full of surprises, aren't I? and well it doesn't take a genius to figure out why I'm here and not where I normally am"

Elijah gives me a nod as Roses shock wears off and she gets ready to attack Elijah "You...!" "Don't, Rose, now that you are free."

Elijah looks at Elena "Come." I step forward "sorry Elijah but I can't let you do that" Elena ignored me and starts talking "No, what about the moonstone?" I mentally facepalm and pinch the bridge of my nose stupid naive little girl just had to open her mouth.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" "I know that you need it and I know where it is." All she is doing is digging herself into a hole and I am going to let her do it "Yes?" Elijah looks at her "I can help you get it." "Tell me where it is." "It doesn't work that way." Elena tells him, Elijah looks at her surprised "Are you negotiating with me?" I snort "you stupid naïve little girl... you should have just kept your mouth shut"

\----  
Here is chapter 4  
Hope you guys like it   
  



	6. Chapter 5

** Song of the chapter is Now or Never by Halsey **

****

** Reyna **

I roll my eyes at Elena's blabbermouth Elijah looks at Rose, she shakes her head "It's the first I've heard of it." Then he tries to compel Elena, but it doesn't work. He looks at her necklace. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He pulls the necklace off her neck and throws it away. I tsk at her "see this is why you ingest vervain instead of wearing it" Elijah grabs her head and compels her "Tell me where the moonstone is"

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins," she tells him not having a choice in the matter "What is it doing there?" "It's with Katherine" he nods "Interesting"

We hear the sound of glass breaking ohhh that must be the rescue party that consists of my idiot little bros Elijah looks at Rose "What is that?" "I don't know" "Who else is in this house?" "I don't know."

He grabs Elena. They go in another part of the house I follow behind them just enjoying the show. Stefan and Damon are moving around them with their vampire speed. Elijah throws Elena in Rose's arms.

I just stand to the side with them smirking.

Elijah looks at Rose "Rose"

"I don't know who it is"

I hear Stefan's voice "Up here" Elijah goes up the stairs with his vampire speed. I hear Damon "Down here" then Elijah receives in stake in his hand. He removes it. And Damon grabbed me and Rose while Stefan grabbed Elena. Damon motions for us to be quite I shrug with a smirk.

I hear Elijah call out "Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?" I smirk oh this is going to be good, they are going to kill Elijah and they think he will be dead permanently oh but how wrong they are. And I am not gonna tell them a thing about it they will figure it out on their own.

I can hear Elijah breaking something to make a stake out of "I repeat, you cannot beat me. So, I want the girl and Reyna, I'm gonna count to three or heads will roll. Do we understand each other?" I roll my eyes always so dramatic with the heads rolling thing.

I shove Damon off of me and step towards Elijah but before I can flash to him with my vampire speed Elena comes out "I'll come with you, just please don't my friends, they just wanted to help me out." I roll my eyes

Elijah uses his vampire speed and flashes up to her "What game are you playing with me?" He looks to me, I shrug.

Elena throws the vervain bomb in his face. It explodes. His skin burns but he heals immediately. He goes toward Elena, but Stefan arrives and shoots him with the compressed air weapon. It doesn't hurt him, so Stefan throws the weapon and rushes at Elijah and tackles him. They fall down the stairs. Elijah gets up immediately, but Stefan stays on the floor. He goes toward Stefan, but Damon appears and stakes Elijah. He pushes him against the door. Elijah is dead and is pinned to the door with the stake. Rose sees it and leaves. Damon tries to follow her.

Elena stops him "Just let her go"

He smiles at her and She smiles too and goes down the stairs to go to Stefan's arms. "Hey come here. Are you hurt? Are you okay?" She embraces him and looks at Damon. She mouths a "thank you" and Damon mouths a "you're welcome"

Damon turns to me "you okay Rey?" I nod "fine... only grabbed me because I was with Elena" "why did he want you too?" I shrug "who knows" then I smirk to myself... of course I know why he wanted me it was so he could find out if Nik already knows about Elena which he does thanks to me.

But like I am going to tell Tweedle-dee and Tweedledum that though. he nods "well then come on lets go home" I nod "you guys go I'll catch up... someone has to take care of the body" he nods at me "alright see you later Rey" "later boys" with that they leave with Elena and I am left waiting for Elijah to wake up.

After about an hour he finally starts to regain color and he pulls the stake out of his chest, I smirk "took you long enough" he looks at me "Reyna? Your still here?" "Yep... I figure it's time we talked without all the prying ears around"

He nods "so does Klaus know about Elena?" I smirk "of course he does he sent me to confirm the rumor he heard about a doppelganger and when I found her I told him, so he already knows and is just waiting for the perfect moment to come in" "Klaus has you keeping an eye on her?" "yes, I mean who else would he trust to look after her until he was ready besides me?"

"you put too much faith in him" I narrow my eyes at Elijah "yeah? Well maybe you don't put enough faith in him, I have stood by him from the moment we met, I see seething nobody else sees I see the good in him and he knows I would never break his trust in me I would never betray him... I've got to go I'm expected to be back at the boarding house anytime now so later"

I flash out of the house and back to the boarding house with a scowl on my face, I walk in to see Rose talking to Stefan "I'm not here to hurt you." Stefan looks at her warily "Why are you here?" "Lexi once told me that you're one of the good ones." He looks at her surprised "You knew Lexi?"

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone, and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Stefan looks at her "Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." "I don't need your help, but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead, but this isn't over" ohhh not quite there dear.

"What do you mean "it's not over"?" "It isn't over. The originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Ohhh Rose is about to tell him about Nik "For who?"

Rose looks him in the eye "Klaus." I smirk as I walk into the room ohhh things are about to get interesting. 

\-----  
Here is Chapter 5  
Hope you guys like it 


	7. Chapter 6

**Song of the chapter is Bad at Love by Halsey**

**Reyna**

Stef had to go and call Elena for Rose to tell her about Nik... She should be here any minute now. I am just smirking at Rose with a look that says leave me out of it or else.

She nods nervously at me I turn my attention my little brothers and Elena who just walked in the room Elena glares at Rose "you"

They walk into the living room Rose looks at them as I am leaning against the bookcase against the wall behind the couch listening.

“Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real.”

Elena looks at Rose “Who is he?” And to my surprise, Damon is the one that answers “He's one of the originals, he's a legend” then Stefan adds on “From the first generation of vampires.”

“Like Elijah?”

Rose shakes her head “No. Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to Klaus. He's a foot soldier. Klaus is the real deal” I let out an involuntary snort at the thought of Elijah in a bunny suit.

“Klaus is known to be the oldest.” wrong he's not actually Elijah is older than him but they don't need to know that just yet.

“Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?” “Yes” “No,” Rose and Stefan say at the same time.

“What they're saying is, I mean if what she's saying is true…” Rose gives him a look “Which it is.” “And you're not saying it so I don't kill you.” “Which I'm not.” Rose persists.

“Then we're looking at a solid maybe,” Damon tells her. Sorry, lil bro but it's a solid yes I'm afraid. “Look, Elijah's dead, right? So no one else even knows that you exist.” wrong Nik already knows about her.

“Not that you know of.” Damon gives Rose a look “That's not helping.” Stefan cuts in “Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all, we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story.” And that right there baby bro is a lie because you have met him…. You just don't know about it yet.

“He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot.” Rose warns them. Damon rolls his eyes “Alright, we're shaking. You made your point.”

Elena gets up.

Stef looks at her “Where are you going?” “School. I'm late.” “Let me grab my stuff, I'll go with you.” “It's okay, I know where it is.” She leaves.

I slip out silently behind her following her to see where she's really going. I see her meet up with Caroline and I hang back a bit to where baby vamp won't notice me and I see that Elena is going to talk to Katherine in the tomb.

I wait until Caroline leaves before I get close enough to hear what's being said I hear Katherine “I wouldn't trust their sister if I were you… she's just going to stab you in the back to minute Klaus gets here”

“How do you know that?” I can practically feel her smugness “because I know she's sleeping with him” that's when I decide to make myself known “that's quite enough Kitty Kat”

Elena looks at me with wide eyes “how did you know” I give her a smirk “because I'm the smart one and I followed you from the Boarding House”

Elena looks at me "is it true?" "Don't you think if I knew something about it I would have spoken up already" Elena ways the answer "okay I suppose that makes sense"

Then baby bro Stef swoops in to save the day and I leave them alone with Katherine and flashback towards the boarding house.

And I call Nik  
R: you may not have a vampire Doppelgänger by the time you get here  
N: and why is that love?   
R: because she's pissing me off... Little bitch just about blew everything if I hadn't been there to intercept she would have exposed me and I convinced Elena that what Katerina told her was a lie and because I have given no reason to distrust me she bought it and we are still in business  
N: seems you have your hands full my love   
R: yep I feel like I'm surrounded by children, oh and Elijah is in town just FYI  
N: great just what I need big brother Elijah ruining my plans   
R: I haven't figured out what he's trying to do yet but give me time and he'll open up about it  
N: oh I don't doubt that my love, I don't doubt that at all  
R: I gotta go Damon just got home love you, I'll call with another update lay  
N: goodbye my love

I hang up the phone. And walk downstairs into the library where Damon keeps the good vintage stuff. And I pour myself a drink as Damon walks in "hey Rey" "Hey Day"

"So are you really sleeping with Klaus?" I roll my eyes before turning to look at Damon "since when do you believe a word that comes out of Katherine's mouth?"

Damon narrows his eyes "since it's something that could possibly put Elena in danger" I roll my eyes oh the bitch is so dead for putting even the smallest bit of doubt in their minds.

"I don't have to answer to you Damon" then I walk out of the house calling Nik back.

R: that bitch is so dead   
N: what has she done?   
R: apparently my convincing wasn't enough the doubt was already planted and Elena brought it up to my brothers and Damon just grilled me about it and he's believing Katerina because it's puts Elena in danger.... I was so close to just telling Damon yeah so what if I am.... But I controlled myself and didn't say that but he's suspicious now.  
N: it's alright love even if they do figure you out just keep an eye on the girl from a distance and if something happens just intervene  
R: okay..... And my rant is over   
N: feel better sweetheart?  
R: yeah just needed to get that out and now I'm good also I am going to sick Juliet on Katerina for a bit as punishment for what she did  
N: alright I will see you soon my love  
R: I'll see you soon Nik  
Then I hang up the phone again and I head back to the tomb to talk to Katerina

I smirk as her eyes widen a bit seeing me there "oh Kitty you shouldn't have done that because now you gotta pay for it"   
\----  
  
Here is chapter 6  
Hope you guys like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just so you guys know I am adding just a tab bit of Supernatural in here just Crowley and his favorite hellhound Juliet


	8. Chapter 7

**Song of the chapter is Sit Still Look Pretty by Daya**

**Reyna**

She looks at me "what can you do to me from out there?" I smirk at her "oh Kitty you'd be surprised at the reach I have even from out here"

She looks confused as I pull my phone out and dial the number I know I can reach the demon I'm looking for.

C: Hello King of Hell speaking  
R: hey Crowley  
C: Rey now I wasn't expecting a call from you  
R: I know but I need to borrow Juliet... I got a vampire here that's needs to be taught a lesson  
C: alright I'll loan her to you for say three hours?  
R: perfect I'll see you in a few

I hang up the phone Kitty is still looking confused "what?" I smirk at her "all in good time Kitty"

A few minutes later I hear the snarling of the hellhound that is going to be attacking Kitty for the next three hours.

I put these sunglasses that Crowley gave me so I can see the hound. And I crouch down and pet her "whose a good little hellhound? Causing trouble and mayhem?" She growls happily and I smirk as I nod the Crowley "alright girl get her"

And with that the large majestic beast charges at Kitty and once it's on top of her I shut the door so that Juliet won't get out and wreak complete havoc on the town.

Crowley looks at me "three hours Rey and I'll be back for her" I nod "I'll have her ready then" he nods then is gone in the blink of an eye.

** Three Hours Later **

I open the tomb again and whistle for Juliet because Crowley will be here anytime to pick her up she comes bounding out to me and sits at my feet see she's trained to listen to me and Crowley.

And right on time, Crowley appears "thanks for that... She needed to be taught a lesson" Crowley nods "well you are the only other person Juliet will listen to." "Cause you trained her to listen to me"

Then they disappear and I smirk "ohhh Kitty?" She limps out still not fully healed from her lack of blood. She glares at me "that is what happens when you cross me, Kitty, you get a visit from Juliet"

I close the tomb back up and leave with a smirk on my face.

R: Hello?  
N: hello love   
R: hi Nik   
N: you sound happier   
R: well could be considering I just had Juliet attack Katerina for three hours I'd say I'm in a rather good mood   
N: well I'm glad you're feeling better now my love   
R: funny how just Katerina getting ripped apart for three hours just brightened my day so much  
N: sounds like you had fun  
R: I did I sat outside and listened to her screaming it was so satisfying I gotta go I'm almost to the boarding house but I love you Nik  
N: alright my love and I love you too Rey

I hang up the phone and walk into the house and surprisingly nobody is home which gives me time to take a nap before anything interesting happens.

I wake up to hearing Elena and Rose talking so I interject myself into the conversation as I walk downstairs.

"Oh that sounds kinda suicidal I'm coming along to make sure little miss sunshine here doesn't get herself killed." They both look at me Elena shakes her head "you don't have to do that" I smirk at her "I'm afraid I do sweetheart... So let's go"

We just pulled up to this Slater's guys place Rose looks at me before we get out of the car Elena notices and pauses as Rose asks "why are you helping her?"

I smirk and shrug "I'm not well I guess in a way I am.... I am keeping her safe.. the safest place she could be is by my side because everyone.. well not everyone but almost everyone knows not to mess with me because they know if they mess with me that will piss Nik off and pissing Nik off isn't something that people like to do because it usually ends in their deaths." I get out of the car after that and they both follow Elena is looking at me surprised and Rose looks indifferent.

I have a very wide reach and it would do them some good to learn that.

We walk up to the door Rose knocks and no one answers she tries to leave but Elena stops her and we walk into the apartment.

We are looking around when Rose calls out "I think don't he's going to be much help" we walk over to see Slater's body Elena lets out a gasp. 

Rose walks over to Slater's body and drags it away. Elena, regaining her composure, walks over to Slater's computer desk and picks up a bunch of papers, I follow Elena to keep an eye on her because I think she has an ulterior motive to coming here.

Elena looks up and Rose "Looks like whoever blew up the coffee shop found him and killed him for his information." Rose walks up behind Elena and watches as Elena shuffles through the papers.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." It was probably Elijah this just has his dramatic written all over it... I know it wasn't Nik because if it was I would know about.

Elena shuffles through a few more papers before picking up a framed photo. Rose walks over to a set of windows and pulls back the curtains, startling Elena.

"What are you...?" "Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate." Rose explains. Rose looks out the window. "I used to just come here and watch the day."

Elena looks down at the framed photo which contains a picture of Slater and a girl. She looks back up at Rose. "I'm sorry about Slater." Rose deflects her statement with a question "Any luck?" Elena places the photo back on the desk and attempts to log into one of the computers.

Elena shakes her head "Um...It's password protected. I can't get in." "No, this is fine. Let's just go." Rose tries to persuade her to leave but I don't think it's going to work because she has her I'm on a mission face on.

We hear a doorknob rattling from inside the apartment. Rose looks at Elena "Stay here." Then at me "you stay with her" I roll my eyes but I do as she says and I stay by Elena.

Rose walks past Elena and opens a set of doors. She peers into the small hallway and I hear her speak "Alice?" and the girl Alice "Rose!" and I see as Alice rushes to Rose and embraces her "he's dead"

Rose walks into the kitchen where I am with Elena "She found him a few minutes before we did." Elena looks concerned "How is she?" Rose rolls her eyes "Overreacting. Big time." Elena glares at her "Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Rose gives her a look "Those tears are for her. She didn't care about Slater." Elena looks at Rose, curiously. "She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her."

Alice looks at Elena "You look really familiar. Did you know Slater?" Elena shakes her head "Not personally, no. I just knew that he kept detailed records of all of his vampire contacts and I was hoping that he could point me towards Klaus." I have to hold back a smirk and a snort because I knew she had an ulterior motive to coming here I just wasn't sure what it was until now she wants to hand herself over to Nik.

"Doubtful. Klaus doesn't want to be pointed at." Well, she isn't wrong he doesn't like being pointed at, which is usually why I get pointed at for him and then relay the information to him"Do you know Slater's computer password?" Elena asks Alice.

Alice looks at her "Are you seriously asking me that right now? I just saw my boyfriend with a stake through his heart."

"I understand that. Do you know his password?" Elena presses trying to get her to log in to the computer. Alice scoffs "Who do you think you are?"

I roll my eyes at Elena "look Elena this is a waste of time-"I get off by Elena as Rose is coming back into the room. "What if I could convince Rose to turn you?" Alice looks back up at her. Rose, hearing what Elena has said, looks over at her, disdainfully.

"Will you show us his files then?" ohhh Elena watch out your Katherine is showing.

Alice has managed to log on to Slater's computer, but all the files have been deleted. Elena, Rose and I stand behind her, watching. "Someone's been here. The hard drives completely wiped out." Rose is the first to answer "Yeah, probably whoever killed him." Elena runs a hand over her face and turns away.

Alice looks at us "Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything's backed up on a remote server."

Rose turns back to speak to Elena. And I can hear because of my vamp hearing "You know that she's not going anywhere near my blood, right?" Elena nods speaking In the same soft tone that Rose was "I know. She doesn't."

Elena walks past Rose, who smiles at Elena's deception. Elena leans down next to Alice to look at the computer screen. Like I said watch out Elena your Katherine is showing because all deceptive and manipulative.

"Kristen Stewart. God was he obvious." Elena is looking at all the names "These are all leads to vampires?" Alice continues scrolling through the files.

"Slater was obsessed. Almost as much as me." Alice informs us... I don't care I am just here to make sure Elena doesn't get herself killed before Nik is ready for her.

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose points to one of the guys Ehhh I've met Cody... he's a bit of a dick. And can be very

Alice looks at Elena "I could call him." Elena hands the phone over to Alice. "Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender." I roll my eyes "Alice darling that won't be necessary" Then Alice looks at me and her eyes widen "Oh my god Reyna Salvatore" I smirk at her making an shhhh motion and she nods makes the my lips are sealed motion. I love the power I have over people. 

"What?!" Rose looks at her shocked. Alice looks at Elena surprised "Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you." "Get him the message, please," Elena tells her. 

I roll my eyes at her as my phone rings.

R: Hello?  
N: Hello my love   
R: Nik what is it?  
N: just checking in   
R: well she's stupid but at least she won't run  
N: and how do you know that?  
R: because she is willing to sacrifice and hand herself over to you so that her loved ones will be safe  
N: Well that is promising at least she isn't like Katerina  
R: well she's a little like Katerina when she wants something, she'll manipulate to get it  
N: well it won't be long now my love  
R: good because you owe me big time for playing babysitter Nik  
N: of course my love

Rose, Alice, and Elena walk back into the room  
R: I have to go now but ill keep you posted when something new arises  
N: alright my love... I' talk to then

Then I hang up the phone as the three of them are staring at me "What?" Elena looks at me "who was that?" I wink at her "no one that concerns you right now" Alice look t Elena "Cody is on his way and he really wants to meet you."

I roll my eyes but say nothing maybe I can finally kill him... I've been trying to get Nik to let me because I don't like Cody like I said he's a dick.

Rose called Damon and he just got here Elena walks into the main room, sipping on a glass of water. She looks over at Alice, then turns around and gasps because Damon has snuck up from behind her.

Damon looks at her "What are you doing here?" Elena fires back at him "What are you doing here?" Damon looks at me "What are you doing here Rey?" I smirk at him "well little brother I am here to make sure Elena doesn't get herself killed."

Rose enters the room. Elena turns around and looks at her angrily "You called him?"

Rose looks at her "I'm sorry, Elena." "You said that you understood." Damon answers for Rose "She lied." Elena turns around and looks at Damon. Alice walks up to them and is starstruck seeing Damon.

"Damon Salvatore!" Damon looks at Rose "Get rid of her." Alice still looks starstruck "No...Way!" Rose grabs Alice's arm and leads her out of the room.

\----  
Here is chapter 7   
Hope you guys enjoy 


	9. Chapter 8

** Song of the chapter is Honestly by Gabbie Hanna  **

** Reyna **

Damon looks at Elena “Come on. We're leaving.” but Elena doesn't back down “No.”

“I said we're leaving.” I roll my eyes and step in “the girl said no Damon” “I'm not going with you.”

Damon looks at me “stay out of this Reyna” can then he looks at Elena “you do not get to make decisions anymore.”

I decide to stay out of it for now as Elena glares at him “When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision.”

“Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?” She got fire I'll give her that because she isn't backing down “You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love.”

But Damon isn't giving up either “Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself.” Damon grasps her arm tightly. Elena struggles and releases herself from his grip.

Elena looks at him “No!” Elena throws a punch at Damon. Damon clutches her fist in his hand and moves in towards her. Elena gasps in shock.

“Don't ever do that again.” Damon releases her fist from his grasp and walks away. Elena stands there, horrified.

I roll my eyes at my little brother being dramatic.

A little while later Damon opens a set of double doors and exits the bedroom. Elena, Rose and I look at him from our seats in the living area.

“Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day.”

Suddenly, the front doors burst open and three men walk into the apartment. Damon turns his head to look at them as Rose and Elena stand up. I keep myself in the back for now.

Cody looks at Damon “We're here to meet the doppelgänger.” “Thank you for coming.” Elena attempts to walk towards them, but Damon pushes her back.

I hear Damon whisper to Elena  “I will break your arm.” He looks at Cody.

Then I make my presence known “that really won't be necessary Cody… so why don't you just go and crawl back in the hole that you crawled out of because I've got this handled?” I see his eyes widen seeing me there and I smirk at him very smugly.

Damon looks at them “There's nothing here for you.”

The man in the back suddenly drops to the floor, dead. Elijah stands behind him. The other two vampires look back at Elijah. Elijah vamp-speeds towards them, looking from one to the other. Rose gasps and vamp-speeds out of the apartment. Elijah looks over at Elena and Damon.

While I smirk at the whole scene.

Damon looks very surprised “I killed you. You were dead.” Elijah smirks “For centuries now.

Elijah looks back at Cody. “Who are you?”Cody looks back at him “Who are you?”

“I'm Elijah.” Cody's eyes widen “We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her.”

“Does anyone else know that you're here?” Cody shakes his head “No.”

“Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful.” I see what Elijah is about to do so I react “wait. Wait. Wait…. Cody's mine”

I flash forward and shove my hand through his chest “you've always been a rude, disrespectful prick” then I rip his heart fro. His chest with an extremely smug smirk on my face.

Elijah plunges his arm's into the other vampires' chest. He grunts as Elijah rips his heart out. The two vampires fall to the floor, dead, and Elijah lets his heart drop from his hand and I let Cody's fall to the floor. Still feeling extremely smug that I finally got to kill Cody.

Damon prepares to fight with Elijah, but Elijah shocks them, by turning around and vamp-speeding out of the apartment. Damon looks back at Elena, both of them with shocked expressions on their faces.

All the while there's me with a wide smirk stretched across my face.

I flash out of the place before Damon could even react about what just happened.

Once I know I'm far enough away I pull my phone out and call Nik.

N: hello love  
R: Hey Nik  
N: what have you got?  
R: well Elijah wants to stop you from Breaking the curse and I killed Cody   
N: of course he does and you've been wanting to do that for a while   
R: well it was deserved, he was rude and disrespectful to me  
N: well then it was deserved   
R: I have feeling that Elijah is going to be a problem for what you wanted to me to do because I know he’ll warn them not to trust me, so I don't get in the way of whatever plans he has and I don't have one of those nifty little daggers to use on him… if I could  
N: it's okay big you get compromised just do the job from afar and come in when needed  
R: alright I live Nik and I miss you  
N: I miss you too my love and love you too Rey

Then he hangs up the phone and I flash back to the boarding house. Elijah could ruin everything that I've worked so hard for here.

\----  
Here is chapter 8  
Hope you guys enjoy


	10. Chapter 9

**Song of the chapter is I'm a Mess by Bebe Rexha**

**Reyna**

I just got back to Mystic Falls and turns out baby bro got himself stuck in the tomb with Katherine which well that can't be good for me because she is going to try her best to convince them not to trust me which is the opposite of what I need right now.

I need them to trust me if I am going to keep Elena safe until Nik gets here. Ugh, this is turning out to be more tedious than I originally thought it would be.

The little Bennett Witch has the moonstone, thinking they can despell it because Elijah compelled that Slater guy to tell Rose that and Damon told Stefan and Elena. But I know that is complete and utter crap you cant despell the moonstone, not that Bonnie would know how even if you could she's still a newbie witch.

I decide to drop by and see how Steffy is doing in there with Katerina "Hey baby bro how you doing in there?" he looks at me "how you know I'll live Rey"

"ohhh Steffy why so cold?" he raises an eyebrow at me "oh you know just my sister is sleeping with the guy that wants to sacrifice my girlfriend" I let out a huff "I tried to play nice Steffy, I really did but the little doppleslut in there with you had to go and ruin it... you want the truth? Klaus is real, and he knows about your doppelganger and he is coming for her, there is no stopping it or slowing it down it's only a matter of time and if she keeps trying to get herself killed before the time is right, I will take and tuck her away somewhere safe and keep her there until it's time.... That is the honest truth Stefan"

I walk away from the tomb not giving him a chance to say anything

R: so my cover is completely blown  
N: it's okay Rey  
R: I tried to keep my cover Nik, I really did, but your vampire doppelslut ruined it  
N: what exactly did she tell them?  
R: she told Elena that I was sleeping with you then Elena told Stefan and Damon and now they don't trust me so I flat out told Stefan that if Elena keeps trying to get herself killed I am going to tuck her away somewhere safe until it's time for the sacrifice  
N: ohhh well it seems even though your cover is blown you still have a handle on the situation my love  
R: well I do for now and I still don't know the extent of what Elijah has planned, so that is a rather large kink that I still need to work out  
N: and you will my love because you don't give up its one of the many things I love about you  
R: I love you too Nik  
N: now when I first come to town I won't be in my own body for a while you know to throw them off  
R: of course you love that trick, the best option for that would be Alaric Saltzman, he's the local History teacher/vampire hunter and he's dating Elena's aunt, so he's close to your doppelganger  
N: very well my love  
R: I gotta go now but I'll call you later Nik  
N: alright my love

Then I hang up the phone.

I pinch the bridge of my nose ugh I tried so hard to do this the easy way where they didn't know I was playing them but stupid vampire doppelslut Katherine had to go and ruin that. I smirk as I head over Elena's house. 

Did I mention she invited me in before the truth about Nik and I came out? well, she did. Elena looks at me in surprise "Hi" "Reyna... what are you doing here?" "relax would you, I'm not going to hurt you... I'm just here to warn you once... stop trying to get yourself killed" 

"if I don't try then Klaus kills everyone that I love" I smirk at her "no quite sweetheart, the thing that stands in the way of him killing everyone you love is me.... so listen to me and your loved ones will be just fine" 

She looks at me "what?" I smirk wider at her "well Klaus and I are _close_ , if I tell him to spare your loved ones then well he is more inclined to listen to me" lie but she doesn't need to know that though. 

"what do  you mean by close?" "well he turned me and Katherine wasn't lying I am sleeping with him have been for 150ish years, the one thing Katherine will tell you the truth about it Klaus, she terrified of him... I don't blame if I weren't me I would  afraid of him too, but I'm me and have nothing to worry about on that front." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of want to have Klaus find a way to make Reyna an Original, I just think that would be cute.


	11. Chapter 10

**Reyna  
**  
She looks at me wide-eyed "what?" I shrug "yep..... he's my boyfriend..... which is also how I know Elijah but that's beside the point. I came over here for a reason and that is to tell you... Stop trying to get yourself killed and it will work out the way it's supposed to. But I'll tell you what I told Stefan when I stopped in to see him before coming here. Klaus is real, and he knows about you and he is coming for you, there is no stopping it, changing it or slowing it down it's only a matter of time and if you keep trying to get yourself killed before the time is right, I will take and tuck you away somewhere safe where you're friends will never find you and keep you there until it's time.... well I revised it a bit but you get the gist of it"

I shoot a wink at her "that's why at Slater's you said the safest place I could be is by your side" I smirk at her "exactly because hurting me is like you're signing your own death warrant... it's as simple as that, and almost everybody knows it"

I leave her with that walking out of her house my phone rings and I answer without even looking at the ID "Hello?" "Hello, Reyna" I hear one of Nik's witches "Maddox? what is it? is something wrong?" "no nothing is wrong but Klaus is busy getting things ready for his arrival in Mystic Falls which is why he had me call instead of doing it himself but he wants you to meet me at the address I'm going to text you and Greta and I will explain the rest once you get here"

Well if Nik wants me to be there with both of his inner circle witches then it must be important "okay then just sent me the address and I'll be there as soon as I can be" I hang up the phone and not a minute later a text comes in with an address which is just outside of Mystic Falls which means that Nik is almost ready if he has his witches this close.

I walk into the building and Greta smiles at me "hey Reyna" I smile back her "Hi Greta... it's good to see you" she nods "now Klaus wanted to be here for this but his preparation for coming to Mystic Falls took a little longer than expected so he sent Maddox and I ahead to do it"

I look at her curiously "And what exactly is it?"

Maddox comes over "all we know is that Klaus found a way to protect you..... he said you would understand what that meant" I can't help but smile at that.... he finally found a way to do it we talked about it for a while but didn't know if it was possible but Nik found a way. He must have gotten ahold of his mother's grimoire it's the only way he could have found the spell. 

Nik wanted to have the spell reworked a bit to be used on me to turn me into an Original but not like him and his siblings he wanted to find something rarer than white oak to use for me so, like so rare that very few people, would even know it existed and that means that would mean I would be uncompellable and next to nothing could kill me. 

"Yeah, I know exactly what he means" Greta nods "so you understand what has to be done?" "Yes Greta I know, did he find the tree he was looking for?" she smiles "he did" she shows me a purple stake "there is only one tree in the world you can get this from and Klaus has had the tree cloaked with a powerful cloaking spell, it's hidden from the world now. It's called the purple oak tree" 

"Okay then let's do this" they both nod and I take a seat in the chair in front of the two of them and Greta starts the spell and then Maddox joins in.  After they finish Greta looks at me "you are aware that you have to die in order for the spell to work?" "yes Greta, I am aware of that" "good, I just wanted to make sure" then she nods at Maddox and everything goes black.  

***

What feels like hours later I can feel myself regaining consciousness and I let out a groan "Ughh" "Reyna?" I hear Greta's voice as I open my eyes "Hi Greta" she smiles "it worked" "of course it did, Nik wouldn't have even let you see it if he wasn't positive that it would work the way it was supposed to"  

She holds the stake out to me "I was instructed to give this to you to hide in a place that nobody else would ever find besides you" I take it from her hand "Thank you, Greta but now the ultimate test is in order to see if it truly worked or not I need one of you to kill me again" 

They both look at me in shock "what?" I roll my eyes "it's the only way to know for sure that it worked if it did then I'll come back and if not well you two are very bright witches you could figure it out" 

Maddox steps forward "are you sure about this Reyna?" I nod at him "as long as it's with a normal stake" he nods "okay then I'll do it" and then everything goes black again. and after a little while, I suck in a breath and open my eyes looking at the two witches in front of me "well it worked" 

They both let out a breath probably in relief that it worked and they don't have to report that they failed to Nik. Greta smiles "I am to go and report that we succeeded to Klaus and Maddox is staying nearby and Klaus will be here soon" 

I nod at them "and I need to get back to the Boarding house and check on things on my front.... after I hide this that is" I hold the stake up.  I flash out of the warehouse-type place with a smirk on my face I am now nearly invincible.

Hmm, where to hide the only weapon that can truly kill me now? I smirk the most obvious place yet no one would ever think to look in my empty grave, they thought I was dead but couldn't find a body so my brothers buried an empty coffin for me and it's the perfect hiding spot because nobody would take the time to dig it up. 

****  
I just finished recovering the coffin and I am on my way to the boarding house to shower and get all the blood and dirt off me. 

I get home and nobody is there which is probably a good thing because now I don't have to come up with an excuse as to why I'm all bloody and dirty. I flash up to my room and take a shower and put on clean clothes and I make sure to throw my ruined dirty ones away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did it I made Reyna an Original but slightly different and I made the whole purple oak tree thing up or at least I thought I made it up but turns out it's a real thing lol anyway I revised it a bit then because the wood is purple in this story.


End file.
